


This Thing

by yoshitsune



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshitsune/pseuds/yoshitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakurai gets drunk and Aomine gets called to take him home. Not that Aomine wants to be that person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Thing

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'Alcoholic beverage' square. Established teammates with benefits.

'Aomine-kuuuun,' Sakurai whimpered. 'I'm not fit to live, I'm so... so sorry.' He wobbled for a moment, and then when he tried to crouch down to reach Aomine's dirtied shoes with his handkerchief, he tipped forward onto his hands.  
  
'Say that again and I'll kick you,' Aomine said half-heartedly, pulling Sakurai up with a hand under his arm. Sakurai swayed on his feet, miserably holding his hands away from his body now that his palms were covered in bits of gravel, dirt, and puke.  
  
Mentally Aomine cursed whatever seniors had pushed Sakurai to drink so much. Captain had assured him he'd only had a little beer, but that was the dumbest thing he'd heard all day.  
  
'Didn't drink much, my ass,' he muttered, wrapping one arm around Sakurai's shoulders to keep him close and standing. 'Are you really that light-weight? How much did you really drink?'  
  
Sakurai pursed his lips and shook his head slowly. 'Dun-no. Susa-senpai wanted, wanted me to drink with him, and I didn't want him to get mad.'  
  
Mentally cursing himself too for blowing off the team party, Aomine led Sakurai to the nearest park drinking fountain, where he pushed Sakurai's hands under the stream of cold water.  
  
'Wash your mouth out.' He fished the handkerchief out of the bowl, and rinsed it under the hose faucet. 'Here, wipe your face,' he said, holding it up in front of Sakurai. Just seeing Sakurai sniffling and apologising too much again made Aomine want to punch something. Maybe even Sakurai, because on top of Captain calling him out to pick Sakurai up, the worst part was how disgustingly worried he'd felt when he'd heard that Sakurai was passed out on his ass. And sure, Captain constantly sent Sakurai after him, but it usually didn't work the other way around.  
  
Sighing, he tilted Sakurai's face up by the chin and wiped over his feverish face. 'Das nice...' Sakurai murmured, letting his bleary eyes fall shut. When Aomine scrubbed at his mouth he made a half-pained moan, but didn't try to shift away.  
  
'Get it together,' Aomine muttered, not sure if he meant Sakurai or himself. Now that he was calmer, Sakurai's expression was too close to the relaxed flushed look he got when he was horny, and the last thing Aomine needed was getting turned on in this mess.  
  
Aomine crouched down to wash out the handkerchief again. Sakurai tottered towards the nearest park bench and rolled onto it. When Aomine stood over him a minute later, he didn't even look up to say, 'Please jus' leave me here.'  
  
'Like hell. Now get up and tell me where your house is.'  
  
Sakurai didn't move yet, but said, 'Aomine-kun, why're you so nice t' me?'  
  
Aomine was stalled for a moment, then said, 'Nice?'  
  
Sakurai shook himself and peered up. 'You're not as mean 'n' scary any more.'  
  
'Oi...' That was a rather backhanded compliment from someone who usually kept his opinions to himself.  
  
Sakurai slowly sat up and lifted his arms and wrapped them tight around Aomine's hips. Aomine was too surprised to shove him away, and worried that if he did there'd be more puke. Sakurai shivered and buried his face further in the front of Aomine's down jacket. And then of all things he said, 'Aomine-kuuuun, I wanna suck you.'  
  
'Say that again when you're sober and I'll consider it.'  
  
Sakurai grumbled, but let himself be dragged to his feet. Aomine pulled out his phone to check the time. 'Anyway, I'd better get you home before the last trains. Where's your house, Ryou?'  
  
When Sakurai finally managed to tell him clearly, Aomine groaned in disbelief.  
'Live somewhere more convenient,' he said, already feeling his annoyance rise again as this turned into more and more of a hassle.  
  
On the way to the station, Sakurai continued in his cycle of drunken emotions; unlike what he thought people usually did, Sakurai didn't stick with being mellow, happy, or angry drunk. When they were sitting on the train, Sakurai reached the tearful stage again, and sat sniffling and whining softly with his head against Aomine's chest. Aomine ruffled his hair and pushed a tissue under his nose to keep his shirt clean.  
  
'Aomine-kun, I'm sorry, sorry...'  
  
'Yeah, yeah.'  
  
'Say my name again...'  
  
'Yeah, Ryou.'  
  
Sakurai suddenly giggled and stretched to tuck his head under Aomine's chin. Aomine couldn't help chuckling at the ticklish brushes of hair and breath.  
  
'You all right there, Ryou?' he said, patting Sakurai's shoulder. He was glad he didn't generally care what people thought of him, but it still pissed him off when people stared like it was any of their damn business. 'Fuck off,' he mouthed at some guy who'd been giving them weird looks from across the mostly empty train carriage.  
  
By the time they reached the right mansion complex, Sakurai had sobered up more, especially with the coffee and pastry Aomine had bought him at the train station, but still quite happily holding onto Aomine's hand as if he needed the support. In the narrow entranceway of his apartment, he dropped his weight into Aomine, pushing him against the wall.  
  
'Ryou...'  
  
'I caused you... a lot of trouble tonight. If it's too much trouble to catch another train, please stay here.'  
  
Aomine squeezed Sakurai's hips and felt him shiver. 'You'd better not be trying it on with me again while you're drunk. I do have standards you know.'  
  
'I-I'm not.'  
  
Aomine sighed. 'Anyway, isn't it going to be weird when your mum gets back? Is she okay with people staying over?'  
  
'Ummm, I guess so. I mean, I don't usually want people staying over...'  
  
'Yeah, I know what you mean.'  
  
'But it's Aomine-kun,' Sakurai said, looking up at him with adoring trust and hope, and... he was so done.  
  
He half carried Sakurai up into the corridor. The bathroom was directly to the left and he pushed Sakurai towards it to wash up properly. 'My room is first on the... right,' Sakurai said as Aomine closed the door behind him.  
  
He'd already sent a message earlier before leaving Susa's house, but there was no point in leaving his parents guessing about when he'd be home and then getting his head chewed off later for it.  
  
Sakurai's room was small, but unsurprisingly tidy. Most of one wall was taken up by shelves lined with manga volumes and the like. There was also a small writing desk under the single window. The bed encroached on the space in front of the closet doors, presumably to leave the larger wall space for books. A few storage boxes and weekly magazines were stacked around the floor, but over all it was a utilitarian arrangement.  
  
Not long after, Sakurai padded in and collapsed on top of his bed. He'd left his shirt and trousers elsewhere and was just lying there in briefs. Which gave Aomine pause to stare because they weren't on "getting comfortably naked with each other" terms; and in the changing room Sakurai always dressed with awkward hurry that made him seem shy about his body. Maybe he'd totally forgotten that Aomine was even there.  
  
'Nice arse, but where the hell am I supposed to sleep, huh?' he kicked against one of Sakurai's legs until he stirred again. 'Don't you have a guestroom or bed, or something?' he asked, knowing it was unlikely given the apartment proportions he'd seen.  
  
Sakurai rolled languidly and blinked up at him, then he raised his arms a little and made grabby motions.  
  
'Ugh, whatever, move over and get under the blanket,' Aomine said. Once he'd stripped down to t-shirt and boxers, he slipped into the narrow space Sakurai had left for him. 'Your bed's really not made for two people,' he grumbled, but he had to admit he liked the feel of Sakurai pressing up against him with so little between them. He curled one arm around Sakurai, resting his palm in the centre of his warm back.  
  
'Aomine-kuuun,' Sakurai said sleepily and wriggled a little in his arms.  
  
'Go to sleep, Ryou.' Aomine couldn't remember the last time he'd tried to fall asleep with someone right beside him. Without something like alcohol he probably wouldn't sleep properly at all.  
  
It wasn't long before Sakurai settled and Aomine felt him relax into sleep. Suddenly Sakurai wriggled again, until he'd managed to shift further up on the bed to bring his face level with Aomine's.  
  
'What now?' Aomine said wearily.  
  
Awkwardly Sakurai stretched up and kissed Aomine's nose, then he bumped against his lips--the closest they'd ever been to kissing. 'I really like you, okay?' Sakurai said, and with that he settled in under Aomine's chin again.  
  
'Okay,' Aomine said dumbly, and lay there with his heart thumping too loudly in his ears.  
  



End file.
